


Driving Lessons

by chashkieh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Step-Satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: **Added a 2nd chapter**“Don’t worry, Mom. I’ll be good.”“It’s not you that I’m worried about.”“But Lucifer’s an adult,”“Erm,” The detective cringes inwardly. Lucifer is anything but an adult. Then again, he’s trustworthy and honest, can be a pain at times, but is a good person. “Yeah, I’ll inform the school.”





	1. Chapter 1

The club owner was all smiles when he answered the phone call immediately after the Detective’s name popped up on screen.

“Good morning to you, Detective,” He greets on the other line just to be disappointed when another familiar voice answered instead.

"Pay up, Lucifer."

"Ugh, must it be today? Can it be never?"

"Nah uh, we made a deal. We shook on it!"

"Fine, fine."

"Okay. I'll tell Mommy you're picking me up after school."

"Good luck with convincing the Detective."

"You don't have to worry about that, Lucifer. Mommy will let me."

_Lovely._

The phone clicks as she drops the line and the devil groans. Why did he agree to another driving session with the urchin again?

* * *

“Mommy, can Lucifer pick me up today? Maze is out so,”

“It’s fine with me if it’s fine with him. Let me check,” She just grabbed her phone but Trixie stopped her from dialing the devil’s number.

“Oh, I already asked him and he said yes,”

“He just said yes? Without any fuss?”

“Mmhhm!” Trixie’s practically bouncing, ecstatic about getting her permission.

“How’d you manage to convince him anyway?”

“We had a deal,”

“Oh, of course, you had.”

“Don’t worry, Mom. I’ll be good.”

“It’s not you that I’m worried about.”

“But Lucifer’s an adult,”

“Erm,” The detective cringes inwardly. Lucifer is anything but an adult. Then again, he’s trustworthy and honest, can be a pain at times, but is a good person. “Yeah, I’ll inform the school.”

* * *

Several minutes later...

".. But did you die?" Trixie asks incredulously. Lucifer couldn’t fight the urge to roll his eyes. This was what the Detective probably felt when dealing with the little miscreant.

_Kids._

"Don't be silly, spawn. I'm immortal, I can't die unless your Mother is around," He explains, but per usual, Trixie doesn’t take him seriously.  
  
"If you got hurt though, she would kill me without a second thought." The club owner adds, because it’s the truth. It was bad enough that he let her drive in a busy highway, bad enough that he had to cash in and waste a favor, bad enough that his car got thrashed, and the Detective tearing him a new one would have been the icing on the cake.   
  
"Well, I'm not. I had it all under control."   
  
"Really? This dent will take at least a whole week to restore. And you were lucky I convinced that officer to let it go, otherwise, we’ll both be in trouble,"   
  
"You’ll get the brunt of it most likely because I’m a kid,” The devil had to roll his eyes again. The things the spawn learned from Maze -- quite appalling actually, but it’ll come in handy someday. Although he thought Beatrice already had a good foundation. The Detective’s no-nonsense attitude, courage and everything else, and Dan’s -- well, he decided he’d rather not think about it.

“But, I'm sorry," Trixie tells him sincerely, “How much is it gonna cost?”

“Certainly, your mother’s monthly paycheck won’t cover it, although you don’t have to worry about that at all. The corvette was due for maintenance anyway,” He tries to convince her with a bluff; his favorite ride was in tiptop shape -- he doesn’t even know why he’s trying to make the urchin feel better. If anything, rather, if it were anyone else, he’d probably be yelling his head off or scaring them to death, or both. Who knows? Maybe he has taken a liking of the Detective’s offspring more than he’s letting on.

"At least you got the basics so you just have to wait for a few more years to get your driver's license, alright?” He pauses and continues, “And don't ever mention any of this to your mom."  
  
"Deal. How about some chocolate cake?"

“I don’t see why not. You can have as much as you want as long as you don’t tell the Detective,”

Trixie grins. 

* * *

Lucifer and Trixie arrive at the apartment complex and sees Chloe waiting by the parking lot.

“An Audi S5? What happened to your Corvette?”

“It was up for repair this afternoon and so I bought this as a temporary replacement. You can have it once I have my original car back, I mean if you want to,” The devil grins at his favorite Detective and dangles the keys to which she just responded with a smirk as her daughter barrels into her.

“You look like you had a good time,” She tells Trixie as she kisses her cheeks and tells her to head first towards their home. The little girl just nods and happily hops her way back to the house.

“Do I get a peck on the cheek, too? After all, I did endure a whole day of being with your spawn. Still grabby, that one. Messed my suit like always. Will she ever grow out of it? Or does she need to be enrolled in a special class?”

Chloe shakes her head but there’s a genuine smile planted on her face.

“Thank you for looking after her today,” She began to walk towards him and stands on her toes to reach his cheeks and gives him a light kiss. “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

Lucifer couldn’t answer immediately for he was stunned with the gesture. He meant it as a joke because he knew the Detective wouldn’t take him seriously, but now, he’s genuinely surprised at how it all turned out. Perhaps she’s not feeling well? Had too much drink?

“Hello? Earth to Lucifer?”

And that broke him out of his drunken stupor.

“Yes?”

“Great! Let’s go.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Lucifer, you just said yes to dinner. So, come on in.”

“Ah! Right,” Truth be told, he hadn’t heard the first part of what she said after that kiss, although why would he turn down an invitation especially from his favorite human? The spawn crashing his Corvette may be the best thing that ever happened to him. Not that he’d allow the urchin to ever drive his beloved car again.


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, the title is about Driving Lessons but I actually forgot to put the part where he coaches Trixie. Here's a bonus chapter. XD Sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, you know, I wrote the first part at 3AM SGT. My body clock is a bit messed up so since I couldn't go back to sleep that time, I just wrote whatever's on my mind. :D
> 
> Also, I drive MT car. :P

Earlier..

"Let's review: clutch, brake, gas, stick," Lucifer kept it simple with the instructions, pointing at the parts as he spoke. "Before you turn the ignition, make sure your gear is in neutral. Clutch then turn on the ignition to turn on the engine. Clutch to shift gears. Still keeping up, spawn?"

He told the little girl as he demonstrated each item.

"Yes,"

"Now we switch places. Don't try too hard,"

He was somewhat discouraging her because he thought she'd give up easily. Apparently, Decker stubborn genes ran through her veins and something told him it's gonna be a long day.

Trixie clicked on her seat belt and motioned for the devil to do the same, which Lucifer found quite ridiculous that he arched his brows in protest. But the urchin, like her mother, wouldn't let up and he groaned as he slipped on his seatbelt.

Eventually, the little human got the hang of it and the drive went smoothly.

"Well done, spawn. Now, try to keep it within the speed limits."

But Trixie got too excited and stepped more on the gas as she switched to the fourth gear.

Somehow, he was swelling with pride as he spared her a look, and she did the same... much to his chagrin, because the next thing he knew, she was about to be on a head-on collision when she accidentally went out of her lane.

Lucifer immediately grabbed the wheel and steered clear of the oncoming traffic and engaged the parking brake. He forcefully shifted back one gear at a time up to the second gear, that slowed the car down immensely, but not enough to go into a complete stop.

"Brake!"

He tried to keep a calm voice so Trixie wouldn't panic more than she already has. She did what she was told, a bit too late, so when he realized they were gonna crash, he unclipped his seatbelt and stretched his legs over to the driver's side to slam on the brakes himself. He made his wings appear as they rear-ended the vehicle in front of them to cushion the child, and quickly vanished them into another plane as they came to a full stop.

"Are you okay, child?" The devil asked as he stepped out of the vehicle in one swift motion. 

Trixie nodded and when he was sure she's unharmed, he went to check on the other driver. Perhaps it was his lucky streak because the male driver, who turned out to be an off-duty police officer, was someone who owed him a favor. He called in his devilish IOU and paid him an enormous amount of cash for the damage anyway. 

A tow truck soon came along with his replacement vehicle (something that he bought over the phone, cashing in on another favor). 

Crisis averted. He imagined if he chose the other option to fly them both out of the car. It would have been a bigger mess, and the Detective would have been informed. And then he'd have to explain how they got out from the vehicle in the middle of the road. 

_Nope, too much work._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just an excuse so that I could use the expression 'but did you die'. LOL. I just think it's hilarious if Trixie tells the devil that.


End file.
